


you are always

by yablochkey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>кагехина драбблы</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. обрыв

Мяч мягко пружинит от пола и возвращается Кагеяме в руки, его поверхность кажется чуть тёплой, и создаётся странное ощущение — будто держишь что-то живое. По спортзалу гуляют сквозняки, но Кагеяме так жарко, что хочется стянуть футболку к чёртовой матери.

Хината смотрит выжидающе, переминается с ноги на ногу. Он весь как будто расслабленный и ватный, но его выдаёт горящий взгляд и то, как на мгновение напрягаются его бёдра. 

— Ещё раз.

Они отрабатывают пас раз за разом, и к концу тренировки у Кагеямы от усталости ноет всё тело и жжёт кончики пальцев. Он подаёт мяч раз, десять, кажется, даже сто, а Хината прыгает, подтягивается весь и отправляет его за сетку. Иногда Кагеяма отдаёт неточный пас, мяч соскальзывает с ладони Хинаты или едва касается его пальцев, а тот, улыбаясь, говорит, что всё в порядке. Говорит, что им стоит сделать это ещё раз.

Ещё тысячу и один раз.

Это почти пугает — то, как Хината слепо ему доверяется. Прыгает, будучи уверенным в том, что Кагеяма подаст мяч прямо ему в ладонь.

Хината подскакивает, взлетает, его веки плотно зажмурены. Он ни секунды не сомневается, ни разу не засомневался за всю тренировку и за те, что были раньше, тоже. Это так странно, но приятно.

Кагеяма такими темпами скоро сам сможет подавать ему с закрытыми глазами, мяч станет чем-то вроде продолжения руки, тянущейся к Хинате, потому что тот всегда ждёт — и всегда примет. Кагеяма почти растерян, оттого что к этому так легко привыкается.

Прикосновение к мячу отдаётся во всём теле лёгкой дрожью, он соскальзывает с пальцев и движется ровно по заданной траектории. Кагеяма замечает складки между бровей Хинаты и то, как напряжена каждая его мышца; он похож на натянутую до предела струну или леску.  
Если он хотя бы на секунду перестанет верить Кагеяме, то когда откроет глаза, что увидит за сеткой? Обрыв?

Ладонь Хинаты с громким шлепком отправляет мяч на другую сторону поля. 

Хината оборачивается, у него по лицу расползается совершенно довольная улыбка. Он говорит, что Кагеяма классный. Чёрт, говорит Хината, да Кагеяма почти невероятный.

Кагеяма хмурится и мотает головой.

Хината — это колени, ладони, локти. Он убирает прилипшую ко лбу чёлку, трёт покрасневшее лицо и, схватив футболку за край, обмахивается ей.

— Всё будет классно, пока ты даёшь мне пассы. Я буду их принимать столько раз, сколько потребуется, — Хината задирает голову, что посмотреть Кагеяме в глаза — ещё бы на цыпочки встал.

Кагеяма тяжело сглатывает, ему в груди совсем горячо, он бы сейчас с удовольствием не только футболку, но и кожу с себя стянул.

Хината подбирает мяч и подбрасывает его, вверх-вниз, это похоже на то, как закатное солнце опускается за горизонт и поднимается на восходе — только в сотню раз быстрее.  
Кагеяма вытирает пот со лба и выдыхает:

— Ещё.

Хината улыбается так счастливо, будто выиграл национальные.

Вот дурак.


	2. Ад

На самом деле Кагеяма ни о чём таком не собирался думать. Он вообще не собирался думать ни о чём, кроме волейбола. Приём, пас, съём — чёткий и понятный круг его мыслей.

Кагеяма спотыкается, дёргается и едва не встречается лицом с полом.

В происходящем явственно ощущается какая-то злая ирония.

Хината сегодня до отвратительного бодрый и ещё более прыгучий, чем обычно. Он носится волчком по площадке, секунда — и он уже на другом его конце, и у Кагеямы не остаётся времени на промедление. Кагеяма медлит, Кагеяма теряется и посылает мяч на добрых тридцать сантиметров левее.

Цукишима смотрит с насмешкой, Танака удивлённо вскидывает бровь. Хината — Хината замирает и таращится на Кагеяму, взгляд у него ещё такой испуганный.

Кагеяме злиться бы или хотя бы отвернуться. Ну, может, ещё скорчить страшную рожу, чтобы не лезли.

Кагеяма пялится на Хинату в ответ, а в горле сухо-сухо и горячо, как в Сахаре в сезон засухи. Он тяжело сглатывает — как наждачкой по горлу — и пожимает плечами.

Это такой Ад, блин, всего секунда — а он уже где-то на нижнем уровне, вот его пятки лижет адское пламя и все дела.

Бред какой-то, но Хинату очень хочется поцеловать.

А ведь отличная могла бы выйти пытка, наверное, но Кагеяма представляет, как зажимает Хинату у стенки, как лапает за худые бока и сильные ноги, задирает на нём шорты, оглаживает член в трусах и.

Танака подаёт.

Кагеяма хочет выть от досады.

Они сворачивают тренировку раньше обычного, и Кагеяма уверен, что это из-за него. Хината делает это суперсерьёзное лицо, ну, сдвинутые брови, плотно сжатые губы и всё такое. Он то ли хочет сказать что-то ободряющее, то ли гадость.

Кагеяма хочет его трахнуть.

Господи, какая отвратительная мысль.

Хината открывает рот, а у Кагеямы в один момент зашкаливает пульс и кровь приливает к щекам.

— Ничего не говори, — бормочет он и торопливо проносится мимо ошарашенного Хинаты.

Срочно нужно в туалет, гору салфеток и бежать, пока не поздно.


	3. смерть

Когда Кагеяма даёт пас, у Хинаты вечно возникает это чувство. Будто это выстрел. Передача пули к виску.

По большей части это просто пугающе и совсем немного волнительно. У Хинаты потеют руки, когда он готовится к прыжку, ещё в ушах густой гул и глухой звук удара, когда кто-то из ребят принимает мяч. Кагеяма не смотрит на него толком, только скользит на мгновение изучающим взглядом, словно мастер, подмечающий детали перед финальным запуском двигателя.

Хината видит только сетку, пересечение чёрных нитей и размазанные силуэты за ней. Похоже на уже собранную мозаику — бери и вешай на стену.

Скрип подошв по блестящему полу, свист воздуха где-то чуть позади — и желание победить, похожее на змею, забравшуюся под майку; холодок, скользящий по плечам и груди.

Хината прыгает и закрывает глаза, звуки чувствуются кожей — кричалки, чьи-то возгласы и стук шагов, воздух вибрирует, и это похоже на какой-то мудрёный резонанс. Присутствие Кагеямы, его тяжёлая аура, чувство, близкое к смертельной опасности, становятся почти физически ощутимыми. У Хинаты под закрытыми веками картинки, похожие на слайд-шоу: пас Кагеямы, подробленный на отрывки в доли секунды. Воздух вокруг ладони как будто становится плотней, а потом её касается мяч, и Хината бьёт. Мяч со свистом вспарывает загустевший воздух и ударяется о пол.

Хината выдыхает. Змея на груди замирает.

Кагеяма смотрит хмуро, но Хината читает в его взгляде одобрение.

Счёт на табло сменяется, Танака кричит своё задорное “молодцы!”, а Хината осторожно касается виска — и делает глубокий вдох.

Играть с Кагеямой классно, что бы там ни говорили.

Просто это как смерть.

И рождение заново.


	4. имя

Кагеяма почти всегда просыпается первым. Переворачивается с боку на спину, потирает заспанные глаза, лежит так минуту прислушиваясь. Мир постепенно наполняется звуками, словно кто-то поворачивает тюнер: за окном шелестят по асфальту автомобильные шины, переговариваются соседи, ветер колышет листья, и этот звук напоминает Кагеяме тихий, убаюкивающий шёпот. Он едва не отключается снова, но в последний момент сознание успевает уцепиться за реальность.

Ему в бок тычется тихо посапывающий во сне Хината. Кагеяма упирается взглядом в его растрёпанную макушку.

Хината тёплый и ласковый, блин, вообще другой человек, и Кагеяме — в который уже раз — странно. Такому Хинате даже съязвить не захочется, и не раздражает он в совсем.

Хината во сне дёргает головой, двигает губами, словно хочет что-то сказать — или съесть. Кагеяма осторожно касается его щеки и приоткрытых губ, и Хината выдыхает, едва слышно и мягко, и от этого у Кагеямы мурашки по всему телу и пальцы на ногах поджимаются.

Солнечные лучи светлыми пятнами ложатся на простынь и лицо Хинаты, а у Кагеямы в мозгах замыкает и искрит. Он нависает над Хинатой, гладит его по лицу, сжимает осторожно шею, так что Хината вздрагивает во сне и делает рваный вдох.

Кагеяма не помнит, когда начал заводиться от таких вещей.

Когда начал заводиться с пол-оборота.

Чёртов Хината.

Ладонями по внутренней стороне бёдер к самому паху, раздвигая Хинате ноги, раскрывая его; у Кагеямы дрожат руки, когда Хината дёргается, всхлипывает и пытается свести колени вместе. У Кагеямы руки едва не колотятся, когда Хината открывает прогибается в спине, и его футболка (на пять размеров больше, серьёзно) задирается до самого пупка.

Это горячо и нечестно. Кагеяма прижимается губами к животу Хинаты, лижет, кусает и целует, и Хината под ним дрожит, тихо постанывая.

— Кагеяма, — зовёт Хината, и у него такой голос, он так произносит его имя, что Кагеяма почти готов кончить. Выражение лица у Хинаты ещё веселее, и Кагеяме почти больно, оттого как сильно у него стоит. Хината сонный и ни хрена не понимающий, совершенно потерянный, волосы всклокоченные, а под тканью трусов прорисовывается полувозбуждённый член.

Кагеяма хочет его до темноты перед глазами и гулом крови в ушах, хочет втрахать в постель, а потом трогать, трогать и трогать, разбитого и разморенного.

Хината хватает Кагеяму за ворот футболки и тянет к себе, тычется губами куда—то в подбородок, пока не находит его рот, а потом они целуются, и Хината прижимается к нему, льнёт всем телом, податливый, словно глина.

— Отличное начало дня, — выдыхает Хината, и Кагеяма сдёргивает с него трусы, так что они остаются висеть на коленях.

Он Хинате этого никогда не простит, Хината за всё это безумие расплатится — Кагеяма уж этим займётся.

Немедленно.


	5. волна

Так волна накрывает берег — мягко и бережно, приносит с собой все эти мелкие камни и ракушки. Просто в один момент они с Хинатой обедают вместе, а в другой — Кагеяма осознаёт довольно неприятную вещь.

Хината, откровенно говоря, — не самое лучшее, что с ним случалось.

Они сидят на траве возле школы, солнце печёт в голову так, что её и не поднимешь толком — забей и таращись себе в колени. Кагеяма жуёт сочное сладкое яблоко, хмурится, когда сок попадает на подбородок, и вытирает его тыльной стороной ладони. От жары становится откровенно нехорошо, футболка липнет к спине, только изредка всколыхнётся прохладный воздух, коснётся взмокшего горячего затылка, и тогда, да, классно.

Хината вертит в руках апельсин, поднимает его вверх так, чтобы заслонить солнце, и он выделяется на безоблачном небе насыщенным оранжевым пятном с желтоватой расплывчатой кромкой. Хината выглядит счастливым и безмятежным, и, может быть, Кагеяма ему даже завидует.

Просто это тревожное ощущение — будто он что-то не схватывает, не догоняет — упрямо не отпускает его уже больше недели.

Хината неторопливо и сосредоточенно чистит апельсин, дерёт толстую шкуру ногтями, хотя она с трудом поддаётся. Он едва язык от усердия не высовывает, увлечённый, притихший, дурацкий.  
Так волна накрывает берег — с тихим шелестом, лёгким плавным движением. Просто в один момент их колени сталкиваются, и Хината поворачивается к Кагеяме. А потом толкает его коленом ещё раз — и улыбается ещё так. Сволочь.

Кагеяма всерьёз опасается, что у него остановится сердце.

Кровь приливает к лицу, и, чёрт, надо признать, что это не от жары. Хината так близко, у него желтоватые после апельсина ногти и пальцы, и край шорт задрался — ещё бы чуть-чуть и Кагеяма смог бы увидеть его трусы.

Какое интересное и в крайней степени неприятное открытие.

— Будешь? — Хината даже ответа не дожидается — пихает Кагеяме под нос апельсиновую дольку.

Хочется сказать что-то типа "иди ты" — и уйти самому. Потому что у Хинаты тут такое упрямое выражение лица, и ещё эти решительно нахмуренные брови, что, кажется, откажись Кагеяма, в него этот дурацкий апельсин силой запихают.

Хочется сказать что-то в духе "на хрен мне не сдался твой апельсин", а потом добавить "ты мне нравишься".

Кагеяма только пожимает плечами. Хината довольно улыбается.

Язык обжигает кислым, и Кагеяма морщится, но ест. У него липкие губы и руки, а ещё он думает о Хинате какие-то безнадёжно больные вещи. Что тот сейчас пахнет цитрусом, сильно и ярко, и целоваться с ним, наверное, тоже будет кисло.

Хината — со всеми этими странными загонами и стопятидесятипроцентной громкостью — почему-то нравится ему так, что даже стыдно.

— Я могу приносить тебе апельсины в школу, — говорит Кагеяма, и Хината радостно ухает, а потом кивает, а потом и вовсе прислоняется виском к его плечу, и это так тепло, и приятно, и здорово, что Кагеяма только и может таращиться как придурок на его лицо, чуть блестящие губы и покрасневший на солнце кончик носа.

Чьи-то голоса, долетающие до них со стадиона, смазываются и становятся похожими на шум волн; Хината выдыхает Кагеяме куда-то то ли в подмышку, то ли в грудь.

Безнадёжно.


	6. страх

То, как Хината ему доверяется, даже не смешно. Скорее неловко. Слепая такая вера, почти отчаянная. 

Хината принимает пасы с улыбкой.

Кагеяма пропускает момент, когда начинает получать от игры такое удовольствие.

Пропускает момент, когда их начинают считать друзьями.

Он приходит в себя, только когда между их лицам сантиметры, которые стремительно тают. Губы Кагеямы — его самый безудержный и опасный пас.

У Хинаты такие круглые глаза, светлые-светлые, почти не испуганные. Совсем не удивлённые. Он не зажмуривается, когда Кагеяма наклоняется к его лицу. Не зажмуривается, когда тот выдыхает, и его дыхание касается щеки. Хината то ли дурак, то ли идиот — Кагеяма ещё не решил.

Он упирается ладонью в стену над плечом Хинаты. От того, каким крошечным тот кажется, у Кагеямы мурашки по спине бегают, и он нервно передёргивает плечами в попытке избавиться от этого ощущения. Кадык Хинаты дёргается, когда он тяжело сглатывает, у Кагеямы губы едва не жжёт: так хочется целоваться.

У него так — никогда и ни с кем.

А потом появился Хината и всё полетело к чёрту.

Они так близко, что можно расслышать стук чужого сердца. Хината чуть дрожит, облизывает губы, а у Кагеямы перед глазами всё мучительно плывёт и смазывается, как чернила на намокшей бумаге.

Если он сейчас его всё-таки поцелует, Хината закроет глаза?

Этот вопрос бесит в той же степени, в какой не даёт покоя.

Кагеяма сжимает плечо Хинаты, держит крепко — держится. Кажется, что в любой момент ноги либо подкосятся, либо станут ватными, либо просто переломятся, как пара спичек.

Может, Кагеяма хотел бы, чтобы Хината доверял ему на эти несчастные сто процентов не только в волейболе.

Выходит как-то жалко — Кагеяма тычется в губы Хинаты, словно щенок мордой в чьи-то ладони, а тот дёргается и — чёртчёртчёрт — подаётся на встречу.

Как они не съезжают по стене — тот ещё вопрос.

Кажется, Кагеяма оставляет у Хинаты на плече синяки — так сильно сжимает пальцы.

Хината смотрит на него прямо и как будто пьяно. У него красные щёки и волосы растрёпанные, и, блин, не то чтобы Кагеяме настолько нравилось то, что он видит, но сердце бьётся где-то в горле.  
У Кагеямы сводит живот.

Надо назвать Хинату дураком — это всегда срабатывает. По-разному, иногда совсем непредсказуемо, но срабатывает.

У Кагеямы пересыхает в горле, а язык словно наждачка.

Так страшно не было с того матча, когда позади никого не осталось.

Хината сжимает его ладонь, гладит пальцем запястье.

Вскидывает голову.

— Целуй быстрей, я так долго не простою. Шея затечёт, — и ухмыляется.

У Кагеямы в груди, в горле, в животе — барабаны. Ему хорошо и страшно, он сгребает Хинату за ворот футболки, подтаскивает к себе и целует. Хината не закрывает глаз — и это реально жутко, но Кагеяма смотрит в ответ и отчётливо понимает: это ведь у него здесь чёртовы проблемы с доверием.

И Хината поможет их решить.


	7. кровь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vampire!au

Кагеяма не нравится Хинате с первого взгляда. Он высокий, надменный и талантливый, и поэтому очень раздражает.

Это потом они сыгрываются до такой степени, что понимают друг друга без слов. Что хватает какого-нибудь едва заметного движения, которое считывается как штрих-код с этикетки. 

Позже всего — неоправданно поздно — Хината понимает, что Кагеяма опасен.

Они остаются в раздевалке одни — казалось, только делали разминку, а вот уже взмокшие спины и лезущие в глаза волосы. Мышцы — ватные, расслабленные. Хорошо — тепло и лениво.

Хината стягивает влажную, пропахшую потом футболку и тяжело вздыхает.

И вот: Кагеяма — его длинные руки и ещё более длинные ноги, секунду назад находившиеся на другом конце комнаты, оказываются совсем рядом. Его лицо, белое и какое-то недоброе, зависшее над Хинатой, словно маска. Кагеяма трогает его за плечо, за локоть — мягко и как-то бережно, что ли, склоняется к самому уху.

Говорит:

— Не дёргайся, а.

Хината и так всё понял.

А потом: дыхание на шее, тепло — влажное, щекотное тепло его рта. И острая, резкая боль, словно игла прошивает кожу.

Кагеяма зажимает его у стенки так, что Хинате приходится встать на цыпочки. В голове карусель, яркие огни, похожие на пятна воздушных шаров в небе, на грудь давит, и кажется, вот-вот раздавит. Хината стонет слабо и протестующе, пока Кагеяма сжимает его бок.

Хинате плохо, тошнота подкатывает к горлу мгновенно — горьким противным комком, Кагеяма над ним дрожит и шумно втягивает носом воздух, а потом наконец отпускает — Хината съезжает по стеночке, словно из тела вытащили все кости. По плечу и ключицам — горячее и влажное; Хината прижимает пальцы к пульсирующему болью месту на шее и выдыхает чуть громче и испуганней, чем хотел бы. У Кагеямы покрасневшие губы и потемневший взгляд, а ещё шорты топорщатся — и это, наверное, совсем лишнее.

Не то чтобы у Хинаты не—

Кагеяма смотрит так, что у Хинаты сердце заходится бешеным стуком. Кровь пачкает пальцы, и, блин, хорошо, что он успел снять футболку.

Кагеяма опускается на корточки перед ним, прижимается губами к его губам — и это на вкус как соль и железо, но Хинате нравится, нравится так, что он лезет Кагеяме в рот языком, а тот фыркает как-то насмешливо и сгребает его в охапку, прижимая к себе.

Это пугающе и возбуждающе, думает Хината, а потом Кагеяма прикусывает его губу — больно, до крови — и думать уже не получается. У Хинаты весь подбородок этой кровью залит, а Кагеяма берёт его лицо в ладони и вылизывает — широко, жадно.

Кагеяма — опасный маньяк, это точно, но его руки оказываются ровно там, где Хината хотел бы их видеть — чувствовать ¬— и этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы сдаться без боя.


End file.
